fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Loss of Magic, Loss of Soul
'''Loss of Magic, Loss of Soul''' While on a job Niklas had something truly, truly terrible happen, causing the whole course of his life to rupture, making a new future. -Niklas in the forest on a way to a job- Niklas walks past a tree pushing a branch away only for it to come back and smack him hard on the cheek. "Damn, that hurt", Niklas. "Am I even almost to the temple yet?". Niklas kept walking for another few hours till he came up on a clearing in the trees. There in the middle, Sat the temple. The temple was prism like with steps and a shrine at the top. His job was to go to the top of the temple and place a book there that a green hooded figure, that was the job requester, had given him. He came up to the base of the temple and looked up. "This looks like a place for weird hippies". Niklas started to climb the steps one by one to get to the top. -27 minutes later- "Finally....I'm.....here", Niklas breaths heavily. Niklas collapses to the ground, feeling as if he ran the Fiore marathon for the 2nd time. Niklas gets up, bringing out a leather book."Here you go shrine", Niklas says as he places the book on a small stone pedestal. The explosion happened quickly. One minute, Niklas was placing the book on the shrine, and the next, blue lightning came down and struck the temple. Rock and debris flew everywhere as the whole top of the temple has been blown off. Niklas was thrown back onto the steps wincing in pain as his bad leg burned. "Damn". In the middle of the ruins the book floated in mid air. And all of a sudden, ghost like figures came out and wrapped around Niklas knocking him unconscious. A few hours later, Niklas woke up gasping. "What...what happened?", Niklas said. Niklas pulled a key from his pouch and chanted "''Open gate of the Paired Fish''''...'''Pisces!"''. Nothing happened. "Huh? What happened? Probably not available right now". Niklas went for one of his keys. ''"Open gate of the Light Spirit....Fuex!".'' Nothing happens. "Again?!". Niklas continuously trys to summon spirits and bears till Angus was able to appear. "Oh thank God!" Niklas breaths in relief. Angus was his closest summon, if he lost him.....he couldn't think about it. "Can you give me a ride back bud?". Angus nods. -2 hours later- "What do you mean I don't have magic anymore, I summoned Angus didn't I?", Niklas shouted. Niklas had gone to the Onibus Town doctor to see his condition. "I'm sorry, your storage is almost empty. You summoned Angus with just a little bit of Magic left. My guess is that you are so close to Angus that it let you keep him and all the other bears.", the doctor lady explained. Niklas soon found it there was nothing he could do. He was without magic. He soon fell into a deep depression, drinking and barely leaving the house. The only thing that could make him talk or do something was when Mandi got home from the guild hall. But Niklas did not know that his life was about to turn around..... -2 months later at Onibus Bar- Niklas was sitting at the bar with a glass of whiskey in his hand. He had grown out a small goatee and his hair was longer and messy. "You look in the dump man", the bartender said to Niklas. Niklas stayed silent. Niklas felt a strange feeling and turned around to find a hooded figure standing in the door way of the bar. He stared. The figure turned away and walked out the door. Niklas had the sudden urge to follow the mysterious stranger, but unsure if he should. Thinking he has nothing better to do, he follows. He follows the figure throughout the streets of Onibus. The figure took Niklas to the outskirts of Onibus and disappeared into the deep forest. "Where the hell is this guy taking me?", Niklas said. Niklas followed the stranger into the tree lining. He followed the figure through the trees, even smacking himself with tree branches as they were pushed to the side. He lost the figure and stumbled upon a clearing just in time to see the figure disappear into the door way of a house in the middle. It was a cabin with smoke billowing out of the chimney. Niklas went up to the door and knocked three times. No one answered. "Hello, are you in there?", Niklas said not knowing if they heard him or not. Niklas knocked again and the door flew open! "Hello?", Niklas questioned. Inside was relatively small living room to the left, with a chimney letting out the rarest glow from its fire. To the right was a kitchen with a cauldron bubbling with some weird liquid. In the center of the room was a spiral staircase leading to the attic. Niklas crept up the stairs to hopefully find the mysterious figure. When Niklas got to the top of the stair case he looked inside. It was pitch black. Niklas pulled a light switch and the room came to life. The walls were painted with all sorts of colors. There was beautiful furniture centered near the window. "Ah, you find me", said a voice from behind Niklas. The sudden voice had startled Niklas so he spun around quickly and threw three knives at the figure. The knives stopped in mid air. Telekinesis. All though Niklas couldn't use magic, he knew about every magic there was and could identify a magic on the spot. The figure stepped from behind the shadows and revealed them self. It was a women. A beautiful looking young women. "Hello, there Niklas.", the women said. "I am Delta". Niklas shocked by the appeal could say nothing. "I.....I thought you were a guy", Niklas said. "Well I'm not, I'm a women, well I guess I'm not really even human either.", Delta said. "Well then what are you?", Niklas questioned. "That remains to be seen", Delta responded. "Please take a seat", said Delta motioning towards the furniture. "Why are you here?", Niklas asked. "I'm here to help you regain your strength back. Both in your powers and your soul", replied Delta. "How?", Niklas questioned. "Please take a seat Niklas". Niklas obliged and took a seat. "You still haven't answered my question", Niklas said. "I don't need to give you an answer, you will see for yourself.", said Delta. And all of a sudden Delta's eyes turned into a mint green smoke. "Whoa", Niklas say in awe. "Take my hands Niklas.", Delta said in a calm voice. Niklas took her hands in his and waited. The smoke from Delta's eyes started to drift downward, curling around her arms toward Niklas. The smoke gathered in Delta's palm and then started to curl around Niklas. The moment the smoke touched Niklas, he was put into an illusion. Niklas was in pitch black space with stars darting every area. Space. "You were never supposed to be one with the stars...", said the calm voice of Delta. The constellations shined brighter than before. The earth appeared below Niklas. Niklas suddenly started to fly down towards the earth at a magnificent speed. He drifted toward a forest and in front of him was a family of bears."......nor one with the bears.......". The bears scrambled off. Niklas started to fly through the forest till he came upon a rocky beach with a campfire. "......you are one with the elements......". The rocks dotting the shore line suddenly rose out of the ground. "......earth......". The air around Niklas thickened into fog. ".......air.......". The sea water came in and rose in a wall of sparkling blue. ".......water.......". The camp fire erupted, getting bigger and bigger while curling upwards. ".......fire......", the voice of Delta said finally. "Each element had what was known as a bender, a manipulator of that element.". "The benders could manipulate the form, shape and properties of that element, but they couldn't create the element it self.". "These benders were responsible for protecting the people against the ghost you saw, the Soul eaters.". All of a sudden the ghost Niklas saw at the temple appeared, flying through the air in pure horror. Three men appeared each controlling one of the elements, combining them into a massive tornado in the means to defeat the ghost.......except the wall of water stayed still. "Niklas, you are one with the sea, water....". ".....your job is to keep the world safe from its enemies, not just the soul eaters.......these ghost you see right now are the same ones that attacked you...there are here.". "Defeat them". And all of a sudden, Niklas knew exactly what he had to do. He raised his arms at the water and started to flow his arms in a way similar to Tai Chi. The water changes form, curling into a beautiful spire. Niklas closed his eyes and swung his arms toward the tornado. The water followed his movements. The water, now combined with the other elements, started to kill of the ghost....one by one till there was nothing there. The world dissolved into nothingness as Niklas woke up. Delta wasn't there. He didn't care. Niklas' jacket had changed into a sea green color as an aura of the same color was wrapped around his body. The air smelled of sweet tea with a tint of lemon. Niklas opened his eyes, his eye balls were completely blue. Niklas let out a deafening roar, causing the whole house to shake. Niklas with this new found power would get revenge on the person who caused him such grief in the beginning. Now, he was ready. He New his mission.....to find the other elemental manipulators, and destroy the book...... '''The End of Chapter 1'''=